The Camelot Chronicles
by Hello My Name Is Awesome
Summary: Three children find themselves swept back into medival Camelot. R&R


**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. **

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic in the Merlin fandom. Please review and let me know how I did.**

**Special thanks to SilverSquare for the help. **

Three teenagers, aged 17 and 16, were in a house. It was not an ordinary house, for if it was we would not have a very interesting story. But it isn't, so we do. Have an interesting story, that is. These three children were orphans, and though they were old enough not to be called children, they still kept hold of what divides children from grown-ups, which is called either maturity or imagination, depending on which side you're refering to. It is possible that a rare few individuals possess both, but that is for another time. This story is about the children. How they came to live in this house is anyone's guess. Let it suffice to say that they were "borrowing space" in it. "Borrowing space without permission" would probably be a more accurate term. The house was very large, and it was located somewhere in England. I would tell you more, but technically I am not allowed to until matters concerning it's precise location are resolved in court. After all, if everyone knew of this house, and the others like it, well, life wouldn't be very interesting, now would it? What was I saying? Ah, yes. The children. Well, one thing you should know about them is that they were all very good at escaping into imaginary lands. The two boys, in their minds, were knights, and their sister...Well, I'm getting ahead of myself. What you really want to do is get to the actual story with the actual characters, who are all very real, mind you, instead of listening to a narrator go on and on, which not all narrators do, mind you... Oh? Was I doing that? No, I do not have a long white beard and a voice that puts people to sleep! How rude! Very well, I shan't keep you any longer.

The three teenagers sat in one of the many rooms in the large house. The girl of the group was currently reading a large book on the History of Merlin. One of the boys was banging his head against the table while the other boy was asleep on the floor.

"I'm bored," The boy moaned.

"We all are, James."

"We've been sitting in here for hours, Eliza," James stated. "And I've had to listen to Austin snore for half the time." He pointed to the floor where a sandy haired boy was fast asleep and snoring loudly.

"If you're so bored you could go look around the house. We aren't stuck in this room, you know." Eliza told him.

"Brilliant! So glad I thought of it," James said.

Eliza rolled her eyes at her brother.

"I'll wake Austin up and we'll go look around," James said as he flung a pillow at Austin.

He woke up as the pillow hit him in the face. "What was that for?" Austin asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

"To wake you up. We're going to look around the house," James explained.

"Alright," Austin said getting up.

The two boy began to walk out of the room. They stopped at the door and turned around.

"Aren't you coming, Eliza?" Austin asked.

She looked at her book then back at her brothers. She did want to finish her book, but she knew she would have to go with them. She never did have much faith in them. Always assuming if she let them alone for more then five minutes they would destroy the house.

"Fine." She said, shutting the huge book and following them out the door.

They walked around the house for several hours looking in all the rooms (Austin occasionally being "accidentaly" locked in one by James), for it was a very large house, mind you, and they were eager to explore every corner. They finaly came to the last room. James turned the knob on the door and pushed it open. What they saw next suprised them. Instead of another empty room, or one piled high with books, scrolls, or other assorted things, all they saw was a bright light.

"What is that?" James asked.

"Only one way to find out," Austin said, jumping into the light.

"Austin!" James yelled, jumping in after him.

"They are such idiots!" Eliza yelled to herself, and, naturally, jumped in after them.

All they saw was a bright light, then it felt as though the room was spinning, faster and faster until all three children were sure that either the world was ending or they were going to burst into flames. Or both. Then, just as suddenly, they hit the ground. Hard. When the wave of disorientation and nausia had passed, they sat up. They looked around and saw they were in an old shack.

**A/N: How'd I do for my first Merlin fanfic? Good? Bad? Awesome? Epic? Epicly Awesome? R&R **


End file.
